


Cancer (Josh Dun x Reader)

by blurryfacejishwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, None for rn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfacejishwa/pseuds/blurryfacejishwa
Summary: YALL we don't need a summary!!!!! Trigger warnings???: death, depression, cancer (obviously) sad josh :((( sad Tyler :(((( sad Jenna:(( (I'm sorry)





	Cancer (Josh Dun x Reader)

(Okay first of all I don't know anything about cancer like, the scientific stuff so, bare with me I'm really bad at this!. ALSO!!!!! Cancer was originally by My Chemical Romance I know. I love both versions k? Now go ;-;)

 _Turn away_  
_If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded._

You woke up hearing Josh's voice. You don't remember anything from last night, or earlier, or an hour ago.  
"How? How did she have that? She told me she was fine!"  
"Calm down, we haven't heard anything from them yet."

You softly called out Josh's name. "Josh..?" He looked at you, his eyes red and puffy. He doesn't look good.

"(Y/N)! You're awake! Call them!" He shouted at Tyler.

Jenna walked towards you and she started tearing up. "Hey, I don't know what to say about this right now.." you gave her a puzzled look. Everybody looked like someone just died. Josh looks terrible, Tyler panicked as hell, Jenna acting like she just lost someone.

"What's going on?" You asked. The doctor came in your room and looked at you with a worrying face.

"You have cancer." She said.

Your eyes overflowed with tears.

Not now.  
Why?  
I was just having fun with my life.  
What did I do to deserve this?

"H-How?" You asked.

The doctor then explained how you got it. (I don't know OML I'm sorry about this scientific stuff I'm v sorry).

You were a wreck after what you just heard. Now you knew why they looked like that.

 _Help her gather all my things_  
_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

"Guys, I-I.." you stuttered. You couldn't believe this. Josh then held your hand tightly. "I'm so sorry..I love you I just," He sighed. You felt very bad for him. You did this to him. You made him feel like it's his fault.

You're such a horrible person. He did not deserve this

Josh ran out of the room. Tyler then catching up to him. Jenna smiled at you. "You'll survive this, you're a strong person. You can do this." You smiled at her. "Thank you Jenna."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Your cancer was stage 3, there's no way you can survive this. (Once again, I don't know ANYTHING about the scientific stuff. K? Carry on..)

At this point, you felt nothing.

Absolutely Nothing.

You were gonna die anyways, what's the point of cutting and pills?

There it is.

Depression came back.

You just wanted to die. End your suffering, End their suffering for seeing you like this. Especially Josh. After he ran out, he never came back.

 _Turn away_  
_'Cause I'm awful just to see_

And then suddenly, the door opened and you saw him.

"oh you came back." you said, with a low raspy voice.

he walked towards you and hugged you. "I'm sorry for leaving you, I was a loss for words I didn't know what to say. It was really sudden."

You smiled. "It's fine really. If I was you I would do the same.." his face suddenly got closer.

_I will not kiss you_

He pushed you away and breathed heavily. "I-I I didn't know what I was doing.."

You teared up. "Is it because I'm sick? Is it because I'm now ugly? I didn't ask for this!"

Josh then hugged you once again. "I'm sorry I really am. I don't know how many times I apologized.."

You pushed him away. "Go away Josh.." Josh looked at you, his eyes also tearing up. "No..you're all I have right now!" He shouted. "Go away Josh!" You shouted back.

He ran out the room. Tyler and Jenna then entered the room with worried expressions.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." You spat.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
This is going to be a 2 part story (maybe ;) ) If this get enough feedbacks, I'll probably post the other part.  
Got my American Horror Story reference in there?  
Correct me if I had grammar mistakes (I'd probably have a lot rn Bc I taught English by myself)


End file.
